One of The Boys
by bethaneejayne
Summary: A one shot based on Katy Perry's 'One of The Boys.' dedicated to Line Harfeld for recommending the song!
1. Chapter 1

_Heyyyy. (: This story/song-shot is dedicated to Line Harfeld, for recommending the song that features in this story. Thank you so much! (: Always __Bella's POV,_ _for this story. I don't own anyone or anything._

_**Katy Perry – One Of The Boys.**_

I plucked a few strings on my baby, (my guitar) and started the song.

_I saw a spider, I didn't scream._

I rolled my eyes at the girls in the Biology Classroom. All of them were screaming as Jessica Stanley shrieked as she pointed out the spider that was crawling near my desk. I picked it up easily, pretending to throw it at Tanya Denali, who almost crapped herself. Syke!

'_Cause I can belch the alphabet, double dog dare me._

I was with the guys at break, as usual. Emmett, Jazz, Edward. The usual. We took it in turns belching, and taking it in turns to convince one of the teachers that their car had been stolen. I won.

_And I chose guitar over ballet._

My mind wandered back to my guitar lessons, with my rocker of a teacher. I adored him to the max, when I was little.

_And I'd take these suckers down 'cause they get in my way._

"Lesbian. " Jess sneered as I walked past. I threw my arm out, and before I knew it I was yanking her head back with her hair, telling her to take it back.  
"I'm _not_ a lesbian." And it was true. I had had crushes in my days, I just preferred boys to girls. Not that there's anything wrong with lesbians, they just scare me a bit.

_The way you look at me is kinda like a little sister._

Edward flew an arm round my shoulder. "Bellssssssssssss." He hissed playfully.  
"Edddddddwaaaaaarddd." I sang. He would pat me on the head, grin, and bring up the Soccer Scores.

_You high five your goodbyes, and it leaves me nothing but blisters._

He slapped my hand, and waved. My hand tingled, and I winced at the pain.

_So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys. _

I want to be his _girl._

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight._

I wanted to be with him, for him to smile at the thought of my name, to go to places Jessica Stanley and the puff Mike Newton went to. I wanted him to take me to the movies.

_That I wanna' be one of the girls, pretty in pearls, and not one of the boys._

I wanted to look _nice. _I wanted to stop squealing every time I saw the car I wanted.

_So over the summer something changed._

Yeah, I learnt that I loved him, idiot.

_I _started_ reading Seventeen and shaving my legs._

I grimaced at the thought of the razor on my now cut legs. I had cut my hair, got a whole new wardrobe.

_And I studied Lolita religiously, and I walked right into school and caught you staring at me._

I had smiled secretly, nodding at him in greeting. But I didn't stop to talk like my heart had demanded I do, I carried on walking, straight forward.

_Now you're going to have to take a number._

"Oooooh, Bella!" Whooped Emmett, snapping his fingers as he acknowledged my new look.  
"Dayyummmm!" Winked Jazz. I had grinned at them, but didn't stop to talk.

_But not until you give me my diamond ring._

How did I know he wouldn't just want me for all the good-looking stuff? How could he know he liked _me_?

'_Cause I don't wanna' be one of the boys, one of your guys. _

He stared all through the lessons we had together.

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight._

I love him.

_That I just wanna' be your homecoming queen._

He always got it, Homecoming King. Always got the girls surrounding him. I used to make nothing of it.

_Pin-up poster dream, not one of the guys._

Everyone would love me, think me as stunning, gorgeous, perfect.

_I wanna' be a flower, not a dirty weed._

I don't want to be trod on. I want to be admired at all costs. Of course, I didn't want old ladies gushing over me and fiddling about with me in their garden. (Euww.)

_I wanna' smell like roses, not a baseball team._

I had sniffed all my clothes in my closet before throwing them in the bin. They had stunk of sweat.

_And I swear, maybe one day, you're gonna' wanna' make out, make out, make out with me._

It will happen. It will. Won't it? Surely if all the other guys at the school loved the new me, then so would he?

_Don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be._

If only...

'_Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys._

I want to be myself. Me. The girly girl who would pour over magazines and gush at the hotness of guys.

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight._

I love him. Let me show you, Edward.

_That I just wanna' be one of the girls, pretty in pearls, and not one of the boys._

My breathing was heavy. I may have changed dramatically over the summer. I was now scouring every place I went for hot people, I got excited over shoes, and I was friends with Jessica Stanley.

I don't care. Still not scared of spiders.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy guys! Thank you for reading my story.

If you want to have a One Shot dedicated to you, then I suggest you recommend a story in the reviews! :] Thank you very very much, have fun with the song-stories! (:


End file.
